


The Best Laid Plans

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [5]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atom really didn't think that the perils of being small would enter into the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

Meanwhile, Atom had been doing some **surveillance** as part of El Dragón's plan too. He had been doing some close observation work too.

Or at least he had been, until he woke up on a table with the worst headache ever.

"I don't want to do anything like that **again**." he told El Dragón on the phone that night. "I don't want to do anything like that another time. It was like a **nightmare**. It was like a really bad dream."

"It can't have been that **horrible**." said El Dragón. "It can't have been that bad."

"It really was." Atom replied. "In fact, if you listen, I'll **tell** you how bad it was. I will explain to you how bad it was."

Atom **paused** before continuing. He stopped speaking for a few seconds, because speaking was making his head hurt even more.

"I had **shrunk** so that Batman and Superman would not notice me. I made myself reduce in size so that they wouldn't notice me. At one point, they walked off in **separate** directions. They walked off in different directions. Superman flew off **quickly**. He flew off really fast, so I couldn't follow him. Instead, I followed Batman as **fast** as I could. I followed him as quickly as I could, but because I was still small, I couldn't keep up with him for long. So I decided to stop for a **moment**. I decided to stop for a few seconds, so I could grow again. But before I could, a child **grabbed** me! A child took hold of me and wouldn't let me go. She probably thought that I was a **doll**. She probably thought that I was a person-shaped toy, because when she got back home, she took off my shrinking belt and bumped me against a table. She bumped me against the table **forty** times. That's the same as four tens! When I woke up, I **found** my belt. I located my belt, and then I ran."

"That's **pretty** bad." El Dragón agreed. "That is rather bad. But I could come over and… make you feel better."

"No, not right now." Atom said, before he hung up the phone. "I really have got a headache."

And that's terrible.


End file.
